And about that 'blow me' thing
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Happens after Point of No Return 5x18 Castiel comes back and he's still really pissed of. Dean says sorry for the angel but Cas isn't touched by his words.Things heat up. Slash, Destiel, rated M for the 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_I started this fic__ after I watched _**Point of No Return**_, but I finished it just now. I don't know where this came from, but I kinda love the way it turned out. Hope you will as well._

_I want to thank you ALL who commented my previous work, faved them, or even put me on alert, 'cause it really means a lot to me, as writing is a real passion for me. Love you guys :)_

_I'm still not a native speaker, I'm still not good at English, but I hope you will forgive me ^^;_

_Please enjoy this little piece of mine!_

_Liz_

**_PS: I updated the story at 2010.07.06. I'm really greatful to you, _DiTab1, you made an amazing job with the bete-reading. And i really mean amazing :) Thanks!**

* * *

**And about that 'blow me' thing…**

"Fuck…" Dean said to his face in the mirror as he looked at the painful scar on his face. Purple, red, blue and yellow stains marked his face especially around the eyes. He touched one of the red stains and hissed. It hurt like hell.

_The angel_ really hit him. That bitch really hit him! Dean was mad at him. Not just mad, furious. To be honest he was only partly angry at Cas, mostly he was furious with himself. He had to admit that the angel was right. He had betrayed him. Castiel _rebelled_ against Heaven, against God _just_ because of Dean. _Just _because Dean thought that there could be another way to defeat Lucifer. Castiel killed his brothers and sisters just because they were a threat to _Dean_. And after _this_, after eight fuckin' hard months, what did the main reason for his rebellion do? He betrayed him. So yeah, Dean was mad...mostly at _himself_. He knew he had to apologize. And he would when they finally found Cas.

He looked at his reflection again. His eyes moved to the little scar and the blue skin around it. Yeah, he would apologize for sure. But before he did, he would punch that bastard as hard as he could.

**.o.O.o.**

He stepped out from the little bathroom into the empty motel room. It was just as he had left it thirty minutes ago. Except it wasn't empty anymore. Cas was standing in the middle of it. Just standing there, not saying anything.

"Hello Cas." Dean said with a reserved voice.

"Hello Dean." Cas replied.

"How did you find us?" he asked the motionless angel.

"Bobby told me." His tone of voice implied that the answer should have been obvious. Well actually, it _was_ obvious.

"Yeah, right…"

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he inspected the scars on Dean's face. That reminded him, how he had planned on welcoming the angel. He moved in close to Castiel and hit his face with all of the power he could put behind the punch. It didn't seem as if Cas even felt the hit.

"Shit." Dean said disappointed. "I'm sure this hurt me much more than you."

"It did not hurt me at all," came the calm answer.

"Sweet…" Dean nodded, shaking his aching fist. "I've got to apologize…"

"I told you, it did not hurt me."

"Not for the punch, Cas. I have to apologize, because I almost gave everything up and became Michael's little puppet."

"By puppet you mean bitch, right?" There were no emotions on Cas's face however it was very clear he was upset. Clear and quite understandable.

"Yeah Cas, I mean bitch." Dean stared at the ground for a moment than looked Cas in the eyes. "I'm truly sorry, man. I'm aware of what you've done for me and how much it cost to you." The angel still didn't show any emotions. Dean didn't know what more to say. "You have to understand, I don't want you to get hurt. Not you or Sam, or Bobby, or anyone else I care about." It looked like Cas finally heard something in Dean's tone because he started to move towards the hunter. Dean remembered the beating he had taken the last time he spoke privately with the angel and moved back. Castiel's steps were slow but threatening.

"Uhm Cas, I told you once, the last person who looked at me like that, I got laid…" Dean smiled; he hoped some humor would kill the angry mood between them. He was disappointed. It didn't. Moreover, the blue eyes seemed to be more determined and it looked like they… _were sparkling._

"So now, you do not want to throw yourself to Michael?"

"No. I don't. We'll fi…"

"So now, you do not want _me_ to get hurt?" hissed the angel angry.

They had reached the wall. Dean had nowhere to go, but Castiel didn't slow down. He was only inches away from Dean's face. The hunter thought of cracking some joke like, 'What have I told you about personal space!' or something along those lines, but he knew that this was neither the place nor the time for jokes. He looked in those ocean blue eyes and answered as honestly as he could.

"I _never_ wanted you to get hurt."

Castiel smiled. But it wasn't a nice smile. It was really evil and definitely smug.

'_And incredibly hot'_ thought Dean for a moment, scaring himself to death with that thought.

"Never, you say. Interesting Dean. You almost gave up your life, your whole being, your brother and me. And now, you look into my eyes and say you never wanted to hurt me? How could you lie so easily." His voice was barely audible, only angry growls as he ground Dean into the wall with his body. He slowly slid his hand over Dean's naked chest, which still felt wet.

Dean felt Castiel's hand sliding up his skin. Then, suddenly, it stopped on his throat. His grip was rather hard, Dean's muscles tensed as he felt the touch tighten. With his thumb, Castiel turned his head to the left and leaned into him. He felt the angel's hot breath against his skin, he thought he even felt his lips but it was just a phantom touch, because Castiel didn't touch him. Dean didn't know what to do now, how to react to this. His mind was empty, blank like a piece of paper. The only thing he felt was the urge inside him to grip the angel and do something passionate and reckless with him. The hand on his throat tightened more, nails digging deeply into his sensitive flesh.

"I'm not lying..." He claimed, looking into the storming blue eyes. He felt another hand sliding upward on his chest. The angel's left hand went to his side and Dean groaned as the fingers gripped onto him.

"Don't you dare to lie again." He heard the furious words leave the angel's mouth, but the words never reached his mind because Castiel's nails lodged into his flesh. As they moved downward they left a deep, red claw mark on him. He was sure it would remain for quite awhile but he didn't care about this little pain and the obvious evidence it was leaving of their meeting. He was worried about his feelings because they scared the shit out of him. This feeling of Castiel so close, feeling his breath on his bare skin, feeling his strong hands gripping him turned him on, like nothing else he had ever known. He never thought pain could make him feel the way he felt right now.

Castiel moved his hips forward and Dean threw his head back with a slight moan. He could feel something hard pressing into his groin.

"And about that 'blow me' thing, you mentioned earlier..." Dean's eyes flashed open. A gentle touch, maybe a nose, caressed his chin then his jaw. His heart lumbered pulsating inside his chest; his legs were shaking hard as a vision emerged from his fantasies. A picture of a kneeling angel, whose hands held the man's hips firmly, as if his life depended on it. The man clung onto the angel's black hair, his green eyes firing up every time the wet lips enclosed the base of his cock.

Teeth bit into his skin over his collarbone and he moaned again, loudly this time, as if he was close to an orgasm, and maybe he was, as his hard as steel erection almost pierced his jeans.

"... Maybe next time..." Cas whispered. He heard the sound of lashing wings and then the angel was gone from the room.

He fell to the floor on all fours, his hands and legs shaking wildly.

_"Castiel..."_

* * *

I love comments, so please tell me what you think now. You can love me, hate me, ask for more, tell me to stop writing or anything, just write to me :D

I don't know yet if I'm doing another chapter for this or not. But if I do, I'll let you know :)


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't planning a second chapter but because some of you put the story on alert and some fellows on dA wanted "MOAR" here it is _:)_ I hope it'll be...fine _x)

_Please enjoy,_

_Liz_

_PS: warnings on...let say painful sex, and slash. But if you're here, you already know it...  
_

* * *

**And about that 'blow me' thing...**

Chapter 2

Two weeks went by and they never mentioned the incident. Not even once. Castiel was always calm and reserved around Dean and the hunter tried his best to act the same way, not to show any strange emotion, not to touch the angel when it wasn't necessary. He tried very hard but all of his efforts were worthless because, since that day, every night he dreamt about Castiel and those so-called dreams make him forget about what should and what shouldn't, what is allowed and what isn't.

He doesn't want to call them dreams because a dream is faint and feels false, he would rather call them visions. He's had these visions during the past two weeks and all of them seemed true and perfect, everything about them was sensual and erotic. And Castiel, that damned angel, he was the most fervid person he have ever met. Every single time he touched Dean it was raw and passionate, he sucked his cock so ardently, he thrust into his ass without any warning hard and deep, and it hurt like hell but Dean liked it. He enjoyed every eager move and wild groan, every forceful bite and enthusiastic kiss because the pain was delicious like a pie and sweet like a candy and that was all he wanted.

But then he'd wake up every day. It would be way after midnight but the sun wasn't planning to show itself for hours yet. He'd lie there still panting, his whole body wet from sweat as if he had taken a shower but it was just a dream, a vision, nothing was real and he was desperate. Desperate to touch the angel, desperate to feel him, to hear him. And then his hand would slide under the blanket, under his boxers, fold around his hard, ready cock. He was impatient, wild and hard and fast. Thrusting his hips up he would think about the angel, about his mouth on his manhood, licking, teeth scraping not so lightly, storming blue eyes examining him, watching how he reacts to the two fingers gliding into his ass and seriously how would he react anyway? He would scream from the pleasure, gripping onto the sheets.

And he recalls all these images while masturbating in the darkness and he doesn't care that his own brother is sleeping in the next bed because he just _can't_ stop and _can't_ do anything else. This is the only way to ease away the tension and even this is absolutely not working. Every time he meets with Castiel he thinks of these visions and his words echo in his mind or he just slides his fingers over the red marks which are still visible on his chest.

He doesn't even care if Castiel accidently shows up in the middle of the night, maybe right when he moans his name to the shadows, because then at least he would know everything about Dean's dark secret, about how much he wants the angel to take him wherever they are. He wouldn't care about the place, only the feeling would matter, the feeling of Castiel as he makes him come with his fingers while he's coming right into him against a brick wall or on the ground or anywhere else.

While thinking about this, he'd come hard into his hand, and it didn't matter how much he tried, he can't repress a moan which sounds exactly like a name even if it's just a whisper, desperate like an unspeakable wish.

**.o.O.o.**

"Why did you do it Cas? You are a fucking human man, not the great _Angel of the Lord _anymore! Do you know what that means? You're vulnerable, Cas! If someone stabs you, you're gonna bleed. If someone shoots you, you're gonna _die_. Probably. You can't just go in places full of demons anymore, you _have to_ understand that!"

"If I hadn't gone in there, seven civilians would have suffered the most cruel death you can imagine Dean. How could you possibly expect me to let them die!"

"I don't care about them right now, I only care about you! You still act as if you were an angel, but you're not one of them anymore! No one expects you to get yourself killed for them! But if you keep running into buildings full of demons _on your own_, then that's how your story will end! You're gonna _die_!"

"I rebelled for humanity; I'd even die for it. We all know that is how it will end for me."

"Don't say that."

"You know it's true. I was an angel who fought for the future of humankind and I am going to die as a human… still fighting."

"I'm not gonna listen to this..." He'd had enough. They had been fighting for over an hour now, and it was just pointless to continue. Castiel was not going to die like that, he'd do everything humanly possible to keep that from happening.

"Yes, you will, Dean."

No, he wouldn't. He'd just go away, find Sammy and sit down to drink a cold beer with him. He refused to listen to the stubborn angel. Human. He's human now. But still. Castiel would always be an angel to him. Never less.

He turned away, walking towards the entrance of his motel room.

"Don't you dare to turn your back on me!"

He stopped for a second. A resigned sigh leaving his lips as he moved closer to the exit.

There was a noise of rushing steps and the next moment he found himself shoved against the door. His whole body pressed to the hard wood, his hands slightly over his head, Castiel held him firmly, not letting him move even a bit. He tried to push away from the door but the angel was still strong. He stopped his movement halfway, pushing him back; mostly with his hips and chest.

"You are not going anywhere." Five words and his knees were shaking again, his cock ready and hard. Only five threatening words, all said in a rude, peremptory manner and he was excited again, aroused like two weeks ago.

Castiel forced his hands closer, close enough that he could hold them against the door with one hand. Dean tried to escape again, tried to free at least one of his hands but it wasn't working, maybe he just wasn't trying hard enough. Maybe he just didn't want to be free. Castiel slid his fingernails over the lower side of his arm, then his strong hand gripped onto the hunter's hair pulling his head back.

"You hear me, Dean?" He could feel the warm lips brushing over his ears as they formed the words. He was panting hard, but he didn't answer because he didn't hear the question. The only things he feels are the lips and the vibration the harsh, deep voice causes.

"Do you hear me _Dean_?" Castiel has to ask again, and this time the words get through the thick fog in Dean's brain.

"_Yes_. But I won't listen to anything you want to sa.. Aaaah!" He moaned as Castiel pushed his hips forward, crushing him to the ugly, brown wood. Something hard was pressing against his ass and that gives him enough strength.

He managed to grasp Castiel's hand on the door, while pushing back and with a swift motion he places both of their hands over his cock, rubbing Castiel's palm against it while whimpering wildly from the pleasure.

He felt a fervid bite into his neck, Castiel was groaning as well. His hand was moving now by its own, unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans, sliding under the boxers. Dean cried out loud as five fingers firmly encaged his throbbing erection, pulling it out from his pants.

Castiel's hand left his hair and went to his side, under his shirt. His skin burns under the gentle touch. He could feel the angel's finger tracing circles around his nipple, fingertips caressing him and that movement was so different from the fast, impassioned fingers moving on his cock.

"I know I promised a blow job, but now you're going to get... a lot more than that..." Castiel murmured huskily right next to his ear. His hand was now on Dean's waist, pulling him back to his groin.

"You feel it? You feel how hard I am? It's only for you Dean. Only. For. You." Every word a slight thrust forward and Dean gasps, because he feels it, clearly. And it's almost enough for him to come in the strong hands.

"Ahh.. Castiel!"

"You want me Dean, don't you?"

"So...fucking much." Dean confessed as Castiel pushed down his pants. He hears the sound of the zipper and a moment later he feels Castiel's erection pressing against his bottom. He's not thinking; he grabs onto the dark hair and pulls Castiel's face close enough and kisses him. Ardent, blazing kisses start forming between them, and they are lost for a moment; lost in the great pleasure.

"Fuck me hard Cas." The determined order came from a man whose legs were shaking and whose heart was beating furiously in his chest.

Castiel stretched his legs apart, positioning himself at Dean's entrance. When he drives in the tip, Dean cries out loud and Cas stops for a moment. He doesn't know that Dean doesn't cry from pain but from pleasure.

The eager hunter can't wait, unable to wait any more, he thrusts his hips back and screams lustfully when Castiel shoves entirely into him.

The hand on his cock starts moving again, and he almost comes as a thumb, pressed firmly against his skin, rushes several times over the tip of his erection.

"Castiel!" He groans devotedly as the angel starts shifting in his ass.

"You are so fucking tight, Dean." Castiel whines and pulls himself out almost completely then pushes back hard.

Overwhelmed by the sensations he's getting, Dean can't stop moaning, he's panting wildly. His dreams, his visions come true and he's getting more than he can bear from every enthusiastic thrust. He can feel Castiel shudder with each movement, they both shiver as the cold air surrounds their heated skin.

Castiel kisses the sensitive skin behind his ear then moves his lips lower, slowing his motions down a bit.

"Harder" Dean demands straightaway.

"Oh, Dean, you love it _really hard_, don't you?" Castiel smirks. Dean leans against the door with his elbows and wrists, to steady himself. Castiel's tone doesn't promise anything... gentle.

"Two weeks Cas. I waited two fucking weeks for this and I just can't wait anymore."

Castiel's hiss means he said something wrong, he just doesn't know what it was.

Dean doesn't have time to think, five fingernails plows furrows into the skin over his chest and he cries out when they start moving down, renewing the red claw marks.

"Yess..." He groans.

"When I came back?"

"When you pushed me to the wall. I was never as hard as that before. Well, until now..."

Castiel moans, finally pushing himself deeply in, his movement becomes erratic and fast. His hand slides on Dean's erection, seizing him as hard as he's fucking him. They don't need much, after a minute they both come, shouting the other's name.

They rest against the wall, face to face this time, Dean giving tiny kisses to Cas, tasting the salty skin everywhere.

"So much better, then in the dream..." He means it as a thought but says it aloud.

"Dreams?" Castiel asks, fingertips caressing an apology over the fresh red marks.

"In the last two weeks, every damn night I dreamed about you. About having sex with you..."

"Oh, really? So Gabriel _did_ help me after all..."

"Gab- What?"

* * *

_Comments are DRATW _:)

_Oh and, no I'm not planning other chapter..But I wasn't planning this either so who knows..._

_And if anyone interested how Gabriel helped: he used the same method as when he tried to teach a lesson to Sam in my "Dream a little dream with me" Sam/Gabe story. _

_Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it *_*_


End file.
